Finally Admitting the Truth
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Hank admits to Olivia that he is Erin's real father.


**A/N: I got the idea for this after watching the January 3** **rd** **episode of Chicago PD (Crossover with Chicago Fire) when Erin asked Hank if he knew her father. I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia had come to Chicago with Carisi for another case. After the case was over, almost everyone had gone to Molly's. She and Hank were sitting in his office and Erin was doing some last minute paperwork at her desk.

"How's she doing?"

"She seems to be doing ok. She still misses Nadia but she and Halstead are living together."

"How are you?"

"That's another story. It's been hard since Justin died and then Olive took Daniel to Scottsdale to live. How are things going with you?"

"That's also another story. I'm still trying to figure out things with Ed. He wants more but I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I am ready for a commitment though. It's tough being a single parent."

"Yeah, it is. I was a single parent to Justin for 6 years. I need to confess something."

Hank got up and shut his office door.

"You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

"Why do you always have to make everything about you?"

"Am I wrong?"

"No but it's not about that. The only person that knows about this is Olinsky. I never told Camille the truth."

"Hank Voight has a deep, dark secret. Imagine that."

"Benson, I'm being serious."

"Ok. Sorry."

Hank sat down next to Olivia on the sofa.

"Erin asked me if I knew her real father and I said I had met him a couple times when he was crashing at Bunny's. She said she thought I met Bunny when she first came to live with us. I said I knew Bunny since before she was born. All the cops knew her. Some of us a little more than others."

"Hank, are you telling me that you slept with Bunny and you're Erin's real father?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Did you cheat on Camille?"

"No. It was before we were even together. I met her shortly after that. Camille never knew about it and neither did Justin."

"Well, I guess that explains why you're so protective of her."

"I know I need to tell Erin but I'm not sure how. I don't want to lose her."

"You could lose her if you don't tell her."

"I know. That's what scares me."

"Do you want me around when you tell her?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind."

Hank got up and went to open his door.

"Erin, can you come in here for a minute please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Erin got up from her chair and walked into Hank's office. Hank shut the door again just in case one of the other squad members came back.

"Are you two upset with me about something?"

"Not at all. Have a seat."

Erin sat next to Olivia and Hank turned one of the chairs in front of his desk around to face them. He sat down and looked at Olivia.

"Are you two finally getting together? I really want to see that happen, you know. Liv deserves better than some guy that used to be with IAB. The Rat Squad, Liv. Are you out of your mind?"

"Honestly, I think the Jury is still out on that one."

Hank shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, Hank Voight?"

"I didn't say a word."

"I know what you were thinking though."

"As I was trying to say, do you remember that conversation we had about Jimmy?"

"Yeah. I haven't been able to keep that conversation off my mind since you told me you've known Bunny since before I was born."

"Yeah, about that. I told you that a lot of cops knew her."

"Yeah."

"Some of us knew her a little more than others."

"Wait, you and Bunny? Really?"

"I was young and stupid and it was before I was even with Camille."

"That means…"

"Yes, it does."

"I'm really your daughter?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to lose you."

"That explains why I've always had such a connection to you and why you're so protective of me. Did Camille and Justin know?"

"No. I never told either of them. I didn't think it was important at the time. It was just a one night stand. I asked Bunny when you were born if you were my kid and she told me Jimmy was your father. After you came to live with us and the more time we spent together, I could see similarities. When you got frustrated with your homework, you'd whack your books on the floor. You definitely have my personality."

"You think?"

"She's sarcastic like you. That's for sure."

"You think?"

"My point exactly."

"I'm a little more even tempered than you are though."

"I agree. I didn't have to threaten to arrest you when I first met you like I did someone else."

Hank gave Olivia a dirty look and then she started laughing.

"You're so funny, Benson."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"I behave myself when you're around."

"Yes, you do and I appreciate that."

"I'm glad the truth is out and I could finally tell you you were my kid."

"I am too but I just wish you had told me sooner. All this time, I wished you were my real dad."

"I wanted to tell you when I told you about Justin's twin and after Justin died. I was just afraid of losing you."

"You'll never lose me."

"Except to Halstead."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, kid."

"You won't lose me to Halstead."

"You two are already living together."

"I know but I just found out that the man I respect most in this world is my father. Am I going to have to transfer now?"

"No. I need to keep a closer eye on you but don't expect me to treat you any differently. I may actually consider giving you another partner though. I'm not sure you should be partners with Halstead if you're in a relationship. It's too much of a distraction."

"I think you need someone to keep you distracted. Don't you agree, Liv?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the only one who can put him in his place and actually get away with it. It is so obvious that you two have feelings for each other. Most of us thought there was something going on between the two of you during the Yates thing."

"Who's most of you?"

"Halstead, Dawson, Atwater, Ruzek, Burgess, Roman, Fin, Rollins, Amaro, Carisi and me. Olinsky and Platt said no. Rollins said Liv was upset when Yates was accusing you of forcing yourself on Nadia."

"It did bother me."

"What about that look you gave him at the bar when we went out for drinks after the trial?"

"It was just a look between friends. I knew he wanted to wring Yates' neck for the stuff he was saying about him. Sometimes I do wish something more had happened between us. I've been thinking about ending things with Ed. I'm glad this case came up when it did because we needed some time apart, so I could clear my head. He wants to retire but honestly, I can't see him being with Noah all the time. Ed isn't very patient with him sometimes. He's 3, so what do you expect? Fin is more patient with him and Carisi is great with him. Ed took Noah and me to Paris last summer and I appreciated it but lately it just seems like we've been drifting apart."

"So a lot of this has everything to do with Noah?"

"Yep."

"Is he with him now?"

"No. He's staying with Rollins and her daughter, Jesse, while I'm gone. They go to the same Daycare, so she'll drop them off on her way to the Precinct in the morning. When Lucy's available, she picks them up. I can't see Ed doing all that. I want to do what's best for me and my son and I don't think that's it. I've actually been thinking about taking a trip with Noah. I still haven't seen much of Chicago, so maybe I'll bring him here."

"If you want, I could take time off and show you around. I wouldn't mind meeting the little guy."

"Hank, you don't have to do that."

"Who knows Chicago better than me? Think about it and let me know. My phone is always on."

"Except when you choose not to answer it."

"Quiet!"

"You know, you two would be my ideal parents. You both look out for me like parents should. Liv is the only other woman I'd want for a mom besides Camille. If she was still around, would you have told her about me?"

"I'd have to."

"I miss her and Justin."

"Yeah, me too."

"I should probably get going. Carisi and I have an early flight tomorrow."

"I was hoping you would at least have one drink with us at Molly's."

"Maybe one drink."

"You'll let me know when you and Noah are planning to come out here?"

"I will."

Hank helped Olivia with her coat and then he put his own on, while Erin went to get hers. The 3 of them went to join the others at Molly's. Erin made the announcement about Hank being her dad and everyone was a bit surprised except for of course Olinsky. Before Olivia and Carisi were getting ready to head to the hotel, Olivia hugged Erin and then she went to hug Hank. They both ended up turning their faces toward each other and kissed. They both realized that his entire squad and Carisi were watching them. After they broke apart, she smiled at him before she and Carisi left. Hank stood there in a daze and Olivia knew the first chance Carisi got, he'd be on the phone telling Fin and Rollins about what happened. Erin put her arms around the man she has loved like at father since she was 15, who turned out to be her real father. She hoped that he would once again be able to find love and be happy. Nothing would make her happier than to have that person be Olivia.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
